Randy Cunningham: 9th grade target
by Electivecross02
Summary: When a predator crashes near Norrisville, all hell breaks loose. It is searching to hunt down two things. The Xenomorphs, (obviously), and Randy Cunningham, the next ninja. Except for one problem: Howard is the only person who believes the creatures exist
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was nice night in Norrisville. The crickets were chirping, and the stars were shining. One seemed out of the ordinary. It was moving. The star slowly grew bigger and bigger, until it crashed on a farm. The farmer awoke with a jolt, and saw the smoke rising from his field. He grabbed his shotgun, and went out to investigate. When he made it to the source of the smoke, he saw a mechanical pod, stuck in the ground. It slowly opened and a bright shined through.

Farmer: Who's in there?

A figure slowly rose from the machine. It was 7-feet tall, wore a mask, had dreadlocks, lizard-like skin, wrist devices, and a gun over its shoulder.

Farmer: What are you?

The figure didn't respond.

Farmer: Hey! I'm talking to you.

The figure's gaze quickly darted to the farmer. It made a rapid, guttural clicking noise, as three lasers shined from its mask, shaped like a triangle. The gun swiveled outward and pointed towards the lasers. The lasers then slowly moved their way up to the farmer's head, and the gun followed. The gun suddenly fired a blue bolt of energy which blasted off the farmer's head, and killed him. The figure let out a mighty war-cry, raising a spear into the air.

The next morning, at Norrisville High at the lockers, Randy Cunningham and his best friend Howard, were having a conversation.

Howard: Hey, Cunningham. Did you see the shooting star last night?

Randy: Shooting star? I didn't see anything last night.

Howard: Yeah. It was shiny, and it looked like it flew down near Norrisville.

Randy: You're probably just seeing things. Odds are it landed too far to even tell. Come on. Let's get to class.

Howard: Alright.

Howard looked out a window, and saw a light ripple in a humanoid shape. The head flashed to shiny yellow lights that resembled large eyes, which quickly disappeared as the ripple jumped away.

Howard: Cunningham, did you see that?

Randy: What?

Howard: Never mind. Probably just seeing things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Howard was at home, watching a movie he bought at the video store. The 1987 action flick, Predator.

Howard: This movie's pretty good.

When he reached the part of the movie where Mac sees the predator, his eyes widened. In the movie, the predator looked at Mac, and flashed its eyes in a yellow glow.

Howard: Wait a minute.

He remembered seeing the same thing outside his school that morning. He then began to contemplate if the movie was fiction or not.

Howard: Eh. It's probably just my imagination.

Howard's mom: Howard! You've been cooped up inside all day! Go outside and get some sunlight.

Howard: Alright, mom!

Howard threw on a pair of shoes and went for a walk around his block. During his walk, he noticed bright green droplets going into an alleyway. He followed them, going through the alley, finding the droplets leading into a nearby forest. He walked through until he reached the end of the trail. He saw the alien creature from his movie. He quickly hid behind a tree, watching its movement. It was sitting, treating a wound to its arm. It slathered a bright blue gelatin on its cut, which made it burn and cauterize. It howled in pain as the cut began to seal. Once it was healed, it began projecting a hologram of the creatures it was hunting. One was jet-black and dinosaur like with elongated skulls. The other one was human, which Howard instantly recognized.

Howard: Randy?!

The predator heard him, and looked over where he was. He quickly hid behind the tree as the predator slowly approached. When it rounded the tree, Howard was gone. It walked back to where it was. Howard had climbed the tree to evade the creature. He slowly climbed down.

Howard: I got to warn Cunningham.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, during the weekend, Howard rushed over to Randy's house and began pounding on his door.

Howard: Randy! Randy! Randy!

Randy opened the door, sleep in his eyes.

Randy: What is it? You're calling me by my first name, so it must be serious.

Howard: It is. Have you seen Predator?

Randy: Uh, yeah.

Howard: That alien is real.

Randy: What? No way.

Howard: Uh, yeah way. I saw it yesterday. I went for a walk, and saw these bright green droplets. I started following them, and found the predator giving itself alien first-aid. Then it started projecting holograms of the things it was hunting, and one of them was you.

Randy: Really? Wow. Well, I'm going back to sleep, and I'm gonna wait for you to stop hallucinating.

Howard: Dude. You're life's in danger! You could quite possibly die!

Randy: How late did you stay up watching that movie? It could've been a bad dream.

Howard: No dude. It was in the late afternoon after school.

Randy: Sure it was.

Randy closed the door.

Howard: Randy? Cunningham? He doesn't believe me. I have to figure out how to keep him safe from that thing. Maybe if I watch the other movies I can find a weakness.

He went to the store to find the movie Predator 2. When he found it, he went home, and watched it. He made sure to take note of every weapon the predator used. The wrist blades, the plasma caster, the spear gun, the combi staff, the net gun, and the smart disc. Towards the end of the movie, in the predator's ship, he saw an elongated skull, and remembered the alien that was being hunted by the predator.

Howard: Could that alien also be on Earth? This just keeps getting better by the minute.

He then found one of the predator's weaknesses. It's tools were ineffective against each other. He noticed this when the main character cut himself free from the net with the predator's smart disc, and battled the predator with it, eventually killing it. He also he had earlier learned that the predators refused to kill children, and unarmed targets, meaning he was safe, but his friend was in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The predator had finished cleaning its weapons and figuring out its plan. It made its way to Norrisville to hunt down its prey. It first had to preserve and erase the alien infestation. It's radar showed the location of four aliens under the sewers of Norrisville.

_Predator: This is Blade. I've found the serpents and am moving to erase them. _

_Spartan: This is Spartan. I copy. Good luck. _

_Blade: Over and out. _

Blade walked into the sewers, which were dark and grimy. He started throwing around mines with laser lights. The radar showed the aliens getting closer to him, then he heard a hiss. He looked over and switched into alien vision mode. He spotted two aliens on the walls. He targeted one with his plasma caster, and shot it into his laser net. The other jumped on the ceiling over him, and he grabbed its tail, throwing it into the water, blasting it with his gun. Two others tried to tackle him, and he held them to both of his sides by their necks. He aimed his gun at one of them, and charged it to fire, when something large suddenly smacked him away by its tail, causing him to fire into the ceiling, allowing the aliens to escape into the town. Blade armed his wrist, turning it into a power punch glove, and he slammed his fist into the ceiling, breaking it and pushing him through to Norrisville

_Blade: Spartan. Its Blade. The serpents are loose in the city. There's something else. Something I've never seen before. _

_Spartan: Destroy the serpents. _

_Blade: And the ninja? _

_Spartan: Do not return without his head._

_Blade: It will be done._

Meanwhile, Randy was walking to an arcade, when Howard caught up with him.

Howard: Cunningham! What are you still doing out? Alien monster wants your head, remember? You're life's in danger!

Randy: Whatever.

Three lasers shined on the back of his head, which only Howard noticed. He quickly tackled him to the ground. Nothing fired.

Randy: Ok. That's it! You're insane!

Howard: Dude. I'm just trying to keep you alive!

Randy: From something that doesn't exist?!

Howard: They do exist! And I can prove it! Follow me!

Howard ran to find the alleyway where the blood droplets were located. When the two of them reached the alleyway, the blood was gone.

Randy: What did you want to show me?

Howard: It was right here. It must've dried up. It was bleeding.

Randy: What was bleeding?! What?!

Howard: Why are you yelling at me?! What did I do? I'm just trying to keep you alive.

Randy: From what?!

Howard: The Predator! It wants to kill you!

Randy: Ok. I've had it. You need to face facts. There is no such thing as a predator!

They both of them heard a deep guttural clicking.

Randy: What was that?

They heard a deep hiss from another direction.

Howard: I don't know. Let's get out of here.

Something jumped in front of them. It was partially invisible, and after a brief electric crackle, it appeared as Blade.

Randy: What is that?

Howard: The predator.

Blade drew its wrist blades and prepared to attack Randy. Something else jumped down behind them. It was an alien. The two extraterrestrials closed in on the two.

Randy: It's ninja o clock.

The ninja suit morphed over Randy's body, giving him the power needed to battle the alien legends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The alien and predator charged Randy and Howard from both sides. The alien leapt over the two and tackled the predator. It was thrown off by the predator, and landed on top of Randy. He slid under the creature as it rolled around to get up. Howard pinned the creature down while Randy stood to face Blade. He summoned his two swords, and the predator raised its wrist blades. They started quickly slashing and clashing their blades and slashing away. Randy's ninja scarf came to life and grabbed Blade's leg, tripping him up. Randy jumped up and prepared to stab the predator with his two swords. He hit one in the shoulder and the other hit the ground next to Blade. He flipped his wrist blades around and cut the blade in half that was in his shoulder. He kicked Randy off, stood up, picked up Randy by the leg, and started slamming him into the walls, then throwing him away. Randy struggled to get up, and eyed the predator wrist gauntlet. He threw smoke bombs out, and one of them hit the bracwr, switching the predator's vision mode, and allowing Randy to escape. Howard was at the same time trying to keep the alien pinned down. It finally pushed off the ground and whipped him back. It ran to try to attack Randy, but got pulled back by its tail. It whipped Howard off the tail and pounced on him. It opened its mouth and tried to headbite him, but the smoke bombs distracted it, and Randy grabbed Howard to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Randy and Howard had found safe refuge in Randy's room.

Randy: You ok?

Howard: Yeah.

Randy: I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the predator. I should've listened.

Howard: It's fine. The question is, what was that other thing that the predator fought when we left?

Randy: Xenomorph.

Howard: What-a-morph?

Randy: From the movie Aliens. They're big, fast, tough, and bleed acid. They have a Queen which lays eggs that hatch facehuggers, which impregnate people and make a Xenomorph baby burst from the chest of the host. Few hours later and it's bigger than a human.

Howard: Oh. I see.

Randy: What are we gonna do? Those aliens are gonna kill everybody. We need to stop this with some help.

Howard: Yeah. Like anyone will believe us.

Randy: Good point. We have to figure something out. I can't fight that thing on my own. We need to watch the Alien vs Predator movies to find something.

Howard: Ok. I'll meet you here tonight with AVP.

Blade had killed the alien and fashioned it's tail into a whip. The giant alien from the sewer jumped down on him, possessing Predator mandibles, dreadlocks and a predator build to it. Blade quickly activated his recorder, recording and scanning the hybrid.

_Blade: Spartan. Are you getting this?_

_Spartan: I see it. It's an Abomination. _

_Blade: There's only one person with experience against these things. _

_Spartan: I'll send him down to help. Me as well. _

The Predalien attacked Blade, whipping its tail, and scarring his body. He roared at the creature, firing his blaster at the Predalien. It hit it in the stomach, pouring it's blood all over the alleyway. It jumped away on to the building and ran.

At Randy's house, Howard brought them Alien vs Predator. During the movie, Randy and Howard watched every single detail, hoping to know what could be accomplished.

Randy: This movie is pretty bad.

Howard: Seriously. The Aliens and Predators don't look anything like the ones we fought.

Randy: Hey. The human and Predator are teaming up to deal with the aliens.

Howard: We already know it wants to kill you, so that's out of the question.

Randy: Maybe not. If I prove we have the same enemy, he'll help us.

Howard: Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Randy and Howard had finished watching Alien vs Predator, and saw two other pods outside dropping to Earth.

Howard: That's not good. More predators.

Randy: They could be after that hybrid. At the end of the movie, the Predator gives birth to a Predator Alien. Predalien.

Howard: We don't know that yet. Maybe.

Randy: If I can kill it, or at least attack it, I can win the predators over.

The tv suddenly switched to news.

Reporter: We interrupt this DVD for a breaking news story. The town is in peril, as unknown creatures attack Norrisville. The national guard has been notified and is on its way to contain and destroy these monstrosities.

Randy: I've seen this in AVP Requiem. The national guard gets killed by the aliens, then they nuke the town.

Howard: Then we've gotta do something before they get here.

Randy: Let's go.

Randy suited into his Ninja outfit and he and Howard ran to Norrisville.

Meanwhile, Blade had been greeted with the arrival of Dark and Spartan.

_Dark: I came as soon as you called. Another abomination? _

_Blade: Yes. _

_Spartan: He's slain a hybrid in battle before, and you'll need the both of us to clean up this mess. _

_Blade: Good. Let's move. _

They ran through the streets, cloaking activated.

Randy and Howard were looking for any aliens that could be attacking. A small skirmish group of warriors attacked, so Randy pulled out his swords and attacked, slicing away at the aliens as quickly as possible to evade the acidic reaction. He threw smoke bombs that were laced with burning fire, melting them. When they retreated, the Predalien marched forth.

Randy: That's him.

Randy spun his swords around in a taunting motion.

Howard: Be careful.

Randy: I got it.

The Predalien rammed into Randy, and threw him into the wall. It slammed him further through the wall, pushing him further and further. He stabbed the Predalien in the stomach and pushed it further in as the Predalien pushed forward. When he was finished, he had sliced clean through the Predalien's body. It fell over as it's body split in half. The Predators arrived to witness this scene.

_Blade: That was incredible. He defeated that creature faster than Dark. _

_Dark: Indeed. Perhaps he can help us. _

_Spartan: His skills will be valuable when facing the serpents. _

The predators jumped down and revealed themselves to Randy and Howard.

Howard: Uh, dude?

Randy kept his swords drawn towards the predators. The predators sheathed their weapons and held out a hand to Randy. He put his swords back, but cautiously.

Randy: You...don't want to kill me?

Blade shook his head.

Randy: You, want to help me.

Spartan nodded.

Howard: Awesomeness! Predator help! To the hive!

The group ran through the city streets to locate the hive.


End file.
